Het lied van de Sirene
Het was een zomerse dag en veel leerlingen zaten in de kleine pauze buiten te genieten van het mooie weer. Zairon stond te kletsen met een groepje muzikanten. Ze hadden het over de voorbereidingen van het schoolfeest dat al over een paar weken was. Zairon moest nog enkele dingen doen met betrekking tot de apparatuur en de instellingen. De boxen moesten nog afgestemd worden en de lichten moesten ook nog getest worden. Zairon was de muziektechnicus en had zelfs zijn eigen studio op school. Hij nam muziek op van deelnemers voor een wedstrijd of hielp mensen met een cd. Bandjes kwamen ook vaak langs, want Zairon kon veel aanpassen zodat de muziek beter klonk. Als je iets met muziek wilde doen, dan moest je aankloppen bij Zairon, want hij wist er heel veel vanaf. Je vond hem echter nooit op feesten. Hij was geen feestbeest, was zijn rede om elk feestje te ontlopen. Zairon hield van muziek, maar het hoefde niet zo hard. En trouwens, zijn ouders wilden ook niet dat hij om twee uur ’s nachts thuiskwam. “Heb jij mijn usb nog?” vroeg de gitarist van de band met wie Zairon stond te praten. “Ja, hij ligt nog in de studio. Ik kan hem wel even halen” antwoordde Zairon en liep naar binnen. Hij baande zich een weg tussen zijn medestudenten die in de gang aan het rondhangen waren. Al gauw kwam hij bij zijn studiootje. Hij keek even in zijn postvak naast de deur of hij nog brieven had en maakte daarna de deur open met een van zijn sleutels. Hij deed het lichtknopje naar boven en zocht de usb-stick op zijn bureau. Hij zag het zo snel niet en keek daarna onder de tafel. Het zat nog in de computer. Zairon trok de usb uit de pluggin en deed het dopje erop. De bel ging en Zairon deed snel de deur open. Hij had een tussenuur, maar de band niet. Hopelijk kon hij het nog op tijd afgeven. De deur van de studio ging niet soepel open en Zairon hoorde wat vallen op de grond. Snel deed hij de deur dicht en zag dat een meisje op de grond lag. “Sorry, gaat het?” zei Zairon verschrikt en hielp haar overeind. “Oh, ja hoor. Het geeft niks, ik moet nog wennen hier” antwoordde het meisje blozend. “Je bent nieuw hier?” vroeg Zairon terwijl hij haar boeken opraapte die uit haar tas waren gevallen. “Ja klopt, dit is mijn eerste dag” antwoordde ze vriendelijk en nam de boeken aan. Zairon raapte als laatste een brief van de vloer. Hij las de afzender. “Kan je me helpen? Ik wil graag een afspraak maken met Zairon om een keer te mogen zingen in de studio, maar ik heb geen idee wie dat is” zei het meisje en nam de brief aan.”Oh, gooi maar in zijn postvak, dan ziet hij het snel. Moet jij niet naar de les?” vroeg Zairon die merkte dat de gangen wat rustiger werden. “Shit, ik weet niet eens waar ik moet zijn!” vloekte het meisje wanhopig. “Wacht, ik zoek het wel even op de computer” zei Zairon en ging snel naar binnen. “Welke klas zit je?” “F3. Ik hoop niet dat ik te laat kom” zei ze zenuwachtig. “Ah, je hebt Frans nu. Ik breng je er wel naartoe” zei Zairon en liep snel met het nieuwe meisje uit de studio. Normaal deed hij de deur achter zich op slot, maar nu had hij daar geen tijd voor. Na twee minuten kwam ze bij het lokaal aan. Iedereen zat al rustig in de les en de gangen waren leeg. Zairon klopte bij het lokaal aan. Hij deed de deur open en liep naar binnen. De leraar keek op en luisterde wat Zairon fluisterde. De man knikte en keek glimlachend naar het meisje die onzeker bij de deuropening stond. “Kom binnen. Jij bent vast de nieuwe leerling. Het is geen probleem dat je wat later bent, het is ook zo’n grote school. Ga zitten” zei de leraar vriendelijk. Zairon liep weer naar de deuropening. “Bedankt, meneer Tuijten. Tot ziens maar weer” zei Zairon en stak zijn hand in de lucht als teken van afscheid. “Graag gedaan, Zairon” zei de leraar en wilde de draad in zijn les weer oppakken. Enkele meisjes begonnen te gillen. Een hogere jaars was net hun klas binnen gelopen, en het was niet zomaar een hogere jaars, het was er ook nog eens een met een hele goede reputatie. Het meisje was verbaasd toen ze de naam hoorde van haar redder. Ze moest blozen, hoe kon ze hem niet herkend hebben. De bel voor de grote pauze was gegaan. Het meisje deed haar spullen weer in haar tas. Een blokuur was altijd saai, maar ze was ook met haar hoofd ergens anders geweest. Gelukkig vond ze zonder opvallend verdwaald te raken de kantine. Ze zocht in haar zakken voor wat geld, maar ze baalde dat ze het vergeten was. Dan maar geen eten dacht ze, terwijl ze naar buiten liep. Ze zocht naar een vrij plekje ergens in de zon. Ze kende niemand, dus ging niet zomaar ergens bij zitten. Ze zag ook geen klasgenoten, dus ging ze maar onder de grote boom zitten. Twee meter naast de boom stond een houten picknicktafel. Enkele jongens zaten erop wat te kletsen en eentje had ook zijn gitaar vast en speelde wat deuntjes. Het meisje vond het wel gezellig. “Hé, hier is je usb-stick” zei iemand die aankwam lopen. Even schrok het meisje want ze dacht dat iemand haar aansprak. Al gauw zag ze dat de jongen met de gitaar ophield met spelen en de usb-stick aannam. “Thanks, Zairon” antwoordde de jongen en deed de usb in zijn zak. “Het is voor het eerst dat ik jou in de zon zie, Zairon” grapte de drummer van de band. “Het komt inderdaad zelden voor” lachte Zairon. Hij hield inderdaad niet zo van de zon. Te fel en te warm. Het liefst zat hij in de zomer de hele dag binnen. Zairon ging tegen de boom aanleunen. Te minste iets van verkoeling. “Hey Zairon” zeiden een stel cheerleaders in koor toen ze voorbij kwamen lopen. “Dag dames” antwoordde Zairon beleefd en zwaaide naar ze. Enkele giechelden en liepen snel door. “Wordt het hier nou warmer, of ligt dat aan mij?” grapte de drummer en wapperde met zijn huiswerk. “Nee, het ligt niet aan jou. Het is slechts het liefdesvuur van Zairon en Rochain” zei de zanger op een romantische toon. “Jongens,scheid uit. Ik vind haar niet leuk” antwoordde Zairon geïrriteerd. “Maar zij jou wel” lachte de gitarist. “Rochain is aardig, maar ik ben niet verliefd” antwoordde Zairon. “Ik had het niet over haar, maar over het meisje wat naast jou zit te blozen” zei de gitarist en liep naar het meisje toe. Zairon keek om waardoor het meisje nog roder werd. “Hoi, ik had je nog niet eens gezien. Geen problemen meer gehad?” begroette Zairon haar vriendelijk. “Nee. Nog bedankt dat ik niet hoefde na te blijven” antwoordde ze verlegen. “Graag gedaan. Trouwens ik moest wel iets terug doen omdat ik jou omver had gelopen” glimlachte Zairon.”Ik heet trouwens Sarena” antwoordde het meisje wat zelfverzekerder. “Oeh, Zairon is verliefd op een nieuwe” grapte de gitarist. “Hou daarmee op, Ken. Het is nu niet meer leuk” zei Zairon op een bozere toon toen hij zijn vriend indringend aankeek. “We hebben haar nog niet echt welkom geheten hier. Zullen we dat nu even doen, het is zo’n mooi weer” zei Ken sluw. Hij pakte een flesje water uit zijn tas en draaide die langzaam open. Zijn bandleden deden het zelfde. “Een andere keer misschien” zei Zairon en trok Sarena van de grond en rende weg voordat de band ze helemaal hadden nat gegooid. “Watergevecht!” schreeuwde de drummer en iedereen die het had gehoord pakte zijn of haar flesje en begon een ander nat te maken. Sommige vulde hun flesje bij in de fonteinen, maar sommige waren beter voorbereid zoals de drummer van de band, hij had een groot waterpistool bij zich. Het leek meer op een kanon en hij was helemaal gevuld. Enkele meisjes hadden de tuinslang gepakt en de sproeiers aangezet. Zairon en Sarena probeerden zoveel water te vermijden en renden naar binnen. Sarena stopte met rennen toen ze in de gang met kluisjes stonden. “Kom naar mijn studie, hier zijn we nog niet veilig” lachte Zairon en nam haar mee naar zijn studio. Hij deed de deur weer open en knipte het licht aan. Glimlachend liet hij zich in zijn stoel ploffen. “Voel het niet persoonlijk aan, dit doen ze wel vaker” zei Zairon terwijl hij water uit zijn haar kneep. “Je bent behoorlijk nat” zei Sarena en zette haar tas op de grond. “Ach, ik heb hier extra kleren liggen” antwoordde Zairon. Hij stond op en deed de kast achter hem open. Er lagen inderdaad wat kleren. Een paar truien en T-shirts. Voor de rest lag zijn kast vol met boeken en cd’s. “Jij bent niet nat geworden?” vroeg Zairon terwijl hij een zwart T-shirt pakte uit de kast. “Nee, vreemd genoeg niet” antwoordde Sarena en ging voorzichtig in een andere stoel zitten. Snel trok Zairon het andere shirt aan en haalde zijn computer uit slaapstand. “Geloof me, meneer. Zairon deed ook mee” hoorde Sarena iemand zeggen buiten de deur. Zairon ging als een speer op zijn stoel zitten en klikte wat aan. “Dus als ik je nou begeleidt op dit stukje” begon Zairon uit het niets. De hoofdmeester deed de deur bruut open. Uit de speakers kwam een jonge vrouwe stem. Zairon zette de muziek op pauze. “Heeft u niet gelezen wat er op de deur stond? Niet storen” zei Zairon geïrriteerd. “Ik ben hier bezig met iemand. Maar nu u ons toch heeft gestoord kan u beter zeggen waarom u hier zo bruut binnenstormt” zei Zairon die het schoolhoofd voor het blok zette. Ken ging voor Zairon staan. Hij was helemaal doorweekt en het water drupte zelf op de vloer. “Wie gaat dit opdweilen?” was Zairon zijn vriend voor. “Geef maar toe dat je net buiten was en meedeed aan het watergevecht. Jij begon” zei Ken boos. “Wie ik? Ik zeg toch net dat ik bezig was met dit meisje hier. Trouwens ik houd toch niet van zoveel zon. Dat moet u weten hoofdmeester” bracht Zairon ertegen in. Een watervast alibi. “Zairon, de pauze is zo voorbij en ik wil nog wat dingen bespreken” zei Sarena die het spel sterker maakte. “Sorry, dat ik aan je twijfelde, Zairon. Ik zal je niet meer storen” zei het schoolhoofd beschamend. “Ik neem het u niet kwalijk” zei Zairon en deed de deur achter de twee bezoekers dicht. “Mooi gespeeld” glimlachte Zairon naar Sarena. “Waarom wil Ken jou dwarszitten?” vroeg ze verbaasd. “Ach, hij kan er niet tegen als iemand beter is dan hem” antwoordde Zairon en sloot Mediaplayer af. “Wie zong dat net?” vroeg Sarena. “Een goede vriendin van mij, die hier niet meer opschool zit. Ze zingt niet zuiver, maar wel met veel passie en plezier” antwoordde Zairon en zuchtte. “Ik had trouwens je brief gelezen” veranderde hij van onderwerp. Sarena bloosde. “Ik had je niet herkend op dat moment” zei ze. “Ik heb morgen wel tijd om iets op te nemen. Heb jij dan een tussenuur?” “Nee, ik ben pas morgen laat uit. Ik moet nog wat regelen met de decaan, dus het kan heel laat worden” antwoordde Sarena die een beetje verbaasd was hoe vriendelijk iemand tegen haar was ook al kenden ze elkaar pas voor een paar uur. “Maakt niet uit. Ik zie je wel als je klaar bent. Kom maar gewoon hiernaartoe” antwoordde Zairon. “Heel aardig van je, maar het kan best zijn dat ik om vijf uur pas klaar ben” “Geen probleem. Ik ben sowieso altijd lang op school. Het is geen last voor me, ik doe het graag” Sarena glimlachte.”Oké, heel erg bedankt dan. Ik kan niet wachten” “Even kijken waar je zo les hebt” grapte Zairon. “Hoe heb je eigenlijk mijn leraar zo ver gekregen dat ik geen straf kreeg?” “Ik ben goed bevriend met de leraren. Ik help hun vaak omdat ik nog laat op school ben en zij zijn mij daar dankbaar voor” antwoordde Zairon en bekeek Sarena’s rooster. “Je hebt zo meteen gym. Dat is naast de kantine” zei hij en stond op. Zairon deed de deur achter zich op slot en liep met Sarena door de drukke gang. De bel ging en iedereen ging naar zijn of haar les.”Kom jij nu niet te laat?” vroeg Sarena een beetje bezorgd toen ze bij de kleedkamers stond. “Nee hoor, ik heb een tussenuur nu. Ik ga eerst wat eten en dan ga ik weer aan het werk in de studio. Daarna heb ik nog twee uur les en help ik enkele bands nog met hun optreden voor een talentenwedstrijd over een paar weken” antwoordde Zairon. “Dan zie ik je morgen weer” zei hij vriendelijk. “Tot morgen en nogmaals ontzettend bedankt voor alles” glimlachte Sarena dankbaar. “Geen dank” zei Zairon. Sarena liep naar de gymleraar die in de gymzaal stond. Ze was vergeten haar gymschoenen te pakken uit haar kluisje en vroeg of ze ze mocht halen. De leraar vond het goed en Sarena liep de gymzaal weer uit. Op haar sokken liep ze door de gangen. Was ze zo blij door het weer of kwam het doordat haar eerste dag zo goed verliep? Voor het eerst was iemand vanaf begin af aan zo aardig voor haar geweest. Ze had eerst haar vooroordelen over deze school, maar Zairon had haar meer vertrouwen gegeven. Het ging hem zo makkelijk af. Ze mocht hem wel. Misschien zou ze na een paar weken ervaren hoe echte liefde was. Sarena had haar schoenen gepakt en volgde haar weg weer terug naar de gymzaal. Per ongeluk kwam ze bij een andere deur van de gymzaal aan. De kleedkamers waren aan de andere kant van de kantine. Ze probeerde de deur te openen, maar het gaf geen krimp. Ze zag geen andere gang naar de andere kant van de gymzaal dan de kantine. Eigenlijk wilde ze daar niet doorheen lopen. Zairon zat daar en ze wilde niet dat ze hem zag. Ze hadden net afscheid genomen en ze wilde niet onzeker zijn over welke kant ze op moest lopen. Ze liep een stuk naar links, maar vond geen doorgang naar rechts. Dan maar de kantine, dacht ze en liep weer terug. Ze keek eerst door het glas in de deur of Zairon er zat. Misschien had hij gewoon wat eten gehaald en was daarna gelijk terug gegaan naar zijn studio. Ze deed de deur open en keek om zich heen. De kantinejuffrouw was waarschijnlijk in de keuken. Opeens hoorde ze iemand lachen. Ze keek naar rechts en zag Zairon met een cheerleader aan tafel zitten. Het meisje lachte en zo ook Zairon. Snel liep Sarena door de kantine. Ze was tegelijkertijd boos en bedroefd. Ze stond aan de goede kant van het leven, maar toch loonde het slechte pad beter. Waarom was het goede doen zo moeilijk?, dacht ze bij zichzelf toen ze eindelijk de goede gymzaaldeur had gevonden. De volgende dag op school was Sarena beter voorbereid. Ze had die avond ervoor de plattegrond van de school goed bekeken en wist waar ze nu moest zijn. Pas in de grote pauze zag ze Zairon. Hij zat buiten in de zon samen met die cheerleader. Het was ook te mooi om waar te zijn, dacht ze mokkend onder de grote boom. De dag was lang voor haar, maar ze sloeg zichzelf erdoor heen. Het was tegen zes uur ’s avonds aan toen ze eindelijk klaar was met haar gesprek met de decaan. Ze liep snel naar de studio van Zairon. Toen ze daar aankwam was de deur op slot en het licht was uit. Ze tuurde door het glas in de deur, maar zag niks. Zelfs zijn computer stond uit. Hij was haar dus vergeten, concludeerde ze en ging zuchtend op de grond zitten. Ze gaf Zairon nog een kans, maar betwijfelde of hij nog zou komen. Ze had toch geen zin om naar huis te gaan. Een conciërge kwam langs. Hij keek haar vragend aan. “Is het al zo laat?” vroeg hij aan zichzelf en keek op zijn horloge. “Hoe bedoelt u?” vroeg Sarena terwijl ze op de grond bleef zitten. “Zairon gaat altijd om half zes friet halen, als hij terug is dan sluit ik hier de boel af. Ik had geen idee dat hij al weg was” antwoordde de conciërge en pakte zijn bos sleutels. “Maar hij komt zo terug dan?” vroeg Sarena die wat meer hoop voelde. “Ja, die is er zo weer. Ik ga eens beginnen met de boel afsluiten dan” zei de conciërge en liep weer verder. “Een fijne avond nog” zei Sarena nog beleefd. “Jij ook” riep de conciërge haar nog na. “Hé, zit je hier allang?” vroeg Zairon die naast haar stond. Hij glimlachte vriendelijk toen hij zijn studio weer openmaakte. Sarena stond blij op en pakte haar tas van de grond. “Zullen we in de kantine gaan zitten?” vroeg Zairon toen hij bukte om de computer aan te zetten. “Ja hoor” antwoordde Sarena en liep samen met Zairon die richting op. De lichten waren al uitgegaan, maar de zon scheen nog fel genoeg. Zairon zette een witte plastic tas op een tafel in de kantine en liep naar de keuken toe. “Wil jij ook wat? Ik heb wat extra gehaald hoor” zei Zairon terwijl hij in de keuken zocht naar borden en bestek. “Graag” antwoordde Sarena en ging aan tafel zitten. Zairon kwam terug met twee borden en wat bestek. Hij legde ze op tafel en liep daarna naar de frisautomaat. “Wat wil jij drinken?” vroeg hij en stopte er al wat geld in. “Fanta, alsjeblieft” riep Sarena door de kantine. Ze deed alvast de zak open en haalde de friet eruit. Zairon tikte wat in op het apparaat en kort daarna kwamen er twee flesje frisdrank naar beneden vallen. Hij haalde ze eruit en pakte zijn wisselgeld van de grond. “Hoe was je dag?” zei Zairon toen hij aan tafel zat. Hij pakte een bord en leegde een zak friet op zijn bord. Hij pakte een frietje en doop deze in het bakje mayonaise. “Ik ben niet verdwaald vandaag” lachte Sarena. Zairon glimlachte terwijl hij de dop van zijn cola loswrikte. Deze scene kwam haar bekend voor. “Maar de school bevalt je wel?” vroeg Zairon daarna.”Ja, het is hier heel prettig. Maar wat ik zo apart vind is hoe behulpzaam jij bent” begon Sarena. Zairon glimlachte weer. “Ach, dit doe ik elke week met vrienden die nog wat muziek willen opnemen. We eten en drinken wat en maken er zo een leuke avond van” “Vrienden, hé? Je kent me pas een dag” zei Sarena en pakte ook wat frietjes. “Je bent erg vriendelijk en oprecht. De meeste meisjes hier zijn nep. Rochain, die cheerleader, zo bedrieglijk en vals. Ze heeft een keer mijn been gebroken zodat ze de hele dag bij mij kon zijn” zei Zairon en leunde wat achterover. “Nee, echt?” zei Sarena overdreven. Zairon knikte. “Dat moet een hele kwelling voor je geweest zijn” grapte Sarena. Zairon lachte. Zo had hij het nog niet bekeken. Toen ze klaar waren met eten, gooide Zairon het afval in de prullenbak en deed de deur van de kantine open. Sarena had de borden op het aanrecht gezet en liep daarna naar Zairon toe. “Zijn wij nu hier de enige?” vroeg Sarena toen ze door de stille gangen liepen. “Ja, dat klopt. Zelfs de conciërge is er niet meer” glimlachte Zairon. “Dat is echt zo relaxt” antwoordde Sarena die zich erg op haar gemak voelde. Zairon deed de lamp van zijn studio weer aan en zette wat dingetjes gereed. Sarena legde haar tas in een hoek en ging in het kleine geluidsdichte kamertje staan. Zairon zette de microfoon aan en gaf haar de koptelefoon. “Geen tekst op papier?” vroeg hij verbaasd. “Nee, ik ken het uit mijn hoofd” antwoordde Sarena en ontspande. Zairon deed de deur achter zich dicht en ging achter zijn bureau zitten. Hij schoof wat knopjes omhoog en zette zijn microfoon aan. “Oké, je mag beginnen wanneer je maar wilt. Ik geef een seintje als ik begin met opnemen. Je mag het zo vaak zingen als je wilt, want ik ben hier voor jou” zei de stem van Zairon door twee speakertjes boven Sarena. “Oké” antwoordde Sarena kort. Ze voelde zich een beetje ongemakkelijk. Zairon merkte het op. “Maak je geen zorgen. Ik zal niet meeluisteren wanneer je zingt, wat je verzoek was in de brief” zei Zairon terwijl hij een knopje van de microfoon ingedrukt hield. Sarena glimlachte.”Dank je,Zairon” zei ze. Na een paar seconden begon ze te zingen door de microfoon. Zairon zag haar alleen maar. In zijn kamer was het doodstil. De balkjes op zijn scherm danste en bereikte grote hoogte. Ook al hoorde hij haar niet, Zairon wist dat ze goed kon zingen. Categorie:Het lied van de Sirene Categorie:Zefred Categorie:Verhalen